Dearest
by Reshima Skynight
Summary: 8-year-old Kagome gets a visit from the past... and her future. (Complete)


"Kagome!" a woman stood at the doorway, her eyes darting around in search for her daughter. "Don't stay out too late!" 

"Yes mommy!" came the faint reply. 

"And don't go near that well—" a baby's cry interrupted the woman's order. "Coming Sota! You impatient little thing…" she smiled in spite of her baby son and decided that Kagome was going to be safe on her own just as long as she doesn't wander off. 

Kagome stood a few feet away from the shrine walls that enclosed around the well. She never dared to disobey her mother's orders but something deep inside her was tugging. She needed to visit the well. But of course she didn't. Instead, Kagome approached the large tree that she so often loved to sit under. 

"Hello tree!" she greeted it as if it could hear her. She was only a child of eight-years-old and had a vivid imagination. She pressed her cheek against the tree and closed her eyes. She loved the smell and touch of its bark. 

"You love this tree too?" a deep voice behind her, asked. Kagome whirled around and came face to face with a stranger. He was wearing a large pullover sweatshirt and baggy jeans. Kagome's eyes widened at the glimpse of his hands. His nails were long! Almost like claws. She shifted her eyes up to his face. Many strands of pale silver hair rested on both sides of his face and a baseball cap was pulled securely over his eyes. 

"Hello," she bowed politely. "My name is Kagome." 

The man smiled, revealing two sharp canines. He quickly closed his mouth at the startled but amused expression of the young girl. "Hello little one." 

"Are you here to buy some of Grandpa's stuff?" 

He shook his head. "No," he paused. "I just came to visit." 

"Who are you visiting?" Kagome asked with her eight-year-old curiosity. 

"Well you, of course." 

"Really?" her eyes sparkled with delight. A mysterious stranger shows up and he turns out to be a visitor for her! "I've never had a visitor before! What's your name?" 

"I'd rather not say…" 

"Why?" she blinked. "Is your name funny?" 

"You could say that…" 

"Oh…" Kagome shook her head as if she understood. "Okay. You don't have to tell me. But I'm glad that you know my name!" 

The stranger rested his hand on the tree. "Beautiful… isn't it?" 

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome shifted from one foot to the other. "It's suppose to be really old. I like sitting under it." 

"What do you do when you sit under it?" 

"I think." 

"About what?" 

"A lot of stuff. Kinda like what I'm gonna be when I grow up. Who I'm gonna meet and what I'm gonna do." 

"That's a lot to think about for a little girl your age," he smiled once again, allowing Kagome to catch another glimpse of his sharp canines. 

Her eyes lit up as she laughed. Her smile was contagious as the stranger broke into laughter too. He pulled off his baseball cap, revealing his radiant golden eyes and… dog-ears! 

Kagome giggled. He bent down as she reached out and delicately touched his soft silky ears. 

"You're funny," she grinned childishly. "I like you." The words of a little girl… it touched the stranger's soul as he held out his clawed hand. Kagome slipped her own tiny hand into his. She shyly lifted her eyes to meet his golden gaze. 

He looked back at her with such emotion; he wouldn't be surprised if he started crying on the spot. 

"Kagome…" he said softly. "I—" 

"KAGOME!" her mother's voice rang out from the house. "Come back, sweetie! Your dinner's gonna get cold!" 

Kagome looked back at the stranger and pouted. "Mommy is calling me." 

He nodded and tilted his head in the direction of the house. "Go on. You don't wanna get your mom worried." 

She stood there silently, her hands behind her back, and her eyes fixed on the ground. 

"Hey," he crouched down in front of her. "What's the matter?" 

Kagome quickly darted forward and embraced him. She hugged him as tightly as her little arms could. Obviously in shock, he gently wrapped his arms around the tiny figure. This girl… this sweet innocent girl… was hugging a complete stranger… she doesn't even know my name… 

Kagome tightened her grasp around his neck. Seconds later she pulled back. 

"Go on now," he tapped her nose lovingly. 

A small hand went up to his face as she softly caressed his cheek with her fingers. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Until we meet again… Inuyasha…" 

With that, she whirled around and ran home. 


End file.
